Charles Eyler/Gallery
Hello Charlotte 3 Charles-1.png|he really is,,, a good boy.,, Charles-2.png Charles2-1.png Charles2-2.png|an angel.,, Charles2-3.png|aha ha... :eyes: Charles2-4.png|the most precious smile you'll ever see Charles2-5.png Charles2-6.png Charles2-7.png|the fear.png Charles2-8.png|you have angered him Charles-3.png|arguably the best and most treasured face in Both realms C2-5(1).png|let him take a nap, C2-6(1).png C2-7(1).png|ow oof my absolute head Charles3-5.png|Let me see if your waifu is good Charles3-6.png|No, your waifu is shit Charles3-7.png Charles-4.png Charles-5.png|What? how dare you lick me Charles-6.png Charles-7.png Charles-8.png Charles and Q84.png|Q84 being her usual friendly self C2-4b.png|Young Charles C2-3b.png|What's wrong? Charles3-1.png|The goodest of boyos Charlotte4b.png|Q84, Charles, V19 and Delirium Charlotte expression sheets. C2b.png|C and Charles exprssion sheets. Charles3.png|Charles and Umbrella Man's expression sheets. School.png Chanri-0.png WithFelix.png|Young Charles with his pet cat. Ultimatum1.png Ultimatum3.png Hands1.png|I- I'm not crying, I'm- Hands2.png|*sobs profusely* I'M wEAKKKK! PanicAttack.png YouImbecile.png Breakdown.png 52.png Goodbye.png Goodbye2.png 55.png|Comfort. Freedom2.png|The House beginning to glitch. Freedom3.png|The glitching worsens. Freedom4.png|The House collapsing. Misc2-2.png|Charles online avatar. Heaven's Gate Charles_bashful.png Charles_contemplating.png Charles_denial.png Charles_doubt.png Charles_drop.png Charles_headache.png Charles_neutral.png Charles_sigh1.png Charles_sigh2.png Charles_smile.png Charles_smile2.png Charles_smile5.png Charles_smile6.png Charles_squint.png Charles_suggesting.png Charles_upset.png Charles_worried.png Charles_worried2.png Charles2_bittersmile.png Charles2_drop.png Charles2_laugh.png Charles2_lookaway.png Charles2_neutral.png Charles2_scratch.png Charles2_smile.png Charles2_squint.png Charles2_talk.png Charles2_thinking.png Kcharles_curious.png Kcharles_sad.png Kcharles_scared.png Kcharles_turnaway.png Mcharles_quiet.png Mcharles_smiling1.png Mcharles_smiling2.png Mcharles_smiling3.png Mcharles_worry.png Charles3_admiring.png Charles3_lookaway.png Charles3_lookdown.png Charles3_lookdown2.png Charles3_neutral.png Charles3_smile.png Charles3_smile2.png Charles3_smile3.png Charles3_squint.png Charles3_troubled.png Ants_charles.png|Charles watching Vincent picking up an ant. Concert1.png|Charles at a concert in Kindergarten. Nobodycomes1.png|Charles being picked up from Kindergarten. Sick2.png|Charles fallen ill in Kindergarten. Alone.png|Charles alone and friendless at school. Reunion1.png|Charles seeing Vincent again at middle school. Presentation.png|Charles and Vincent's presentation. Run.png|Charles during a P.E. lesson. Bg_connection.png|Charles watching Vincent sit out a P.E. lesson. Candya.png|Charles giving Anri some candy. Busc.png|Charles on a bus during a school trip. Nightc.png|Charles being woken up by Vincent. Charleslookdown.png|Charles looking depressed. Speech2.png|Charles getting writing advice from Vincent. Rooftoplunch.png|Charles and Vincent having lunch together. Joke.png|Vincent making a joke at Charles expense. Socialmedia.png|Charles on social media and Anri studying. Nosepinch.png|Anri pinching Charles nose. Proud.png|Charles greeting Vincent after cleaning. Dawn.png|Charles, Anri and her brother hanging out at Charles place. Blunt.png|Anri wondering if she and Charles are dating. Shock1.png Main menu.png|Heaven's Gate Title Card. Other Artwork Charles and Friends.jpg|Charles and Friends. DTHjB9XXkAAOnv5.jpg|Some well-deserved Anri appreciation. DTHjK2OW4AILWvq.jpg Charles and Vincent Murder Mystery AU 1.jpg|Murder Mystery AU Charles and Vincent Murder Mystery AU 2.jpg|Murder Mystery AU Charles the Puppeteer and Charlotte the Puppet.jpg|Charles and his puppet. Charles and Vincent 1.jpg|Charles has Vincent in his arms. DTwfuadW4AAwbdj.jpg|Goodnight, Charlie. DU0PFbmXUAElRa2.jpg|Harry Potter AU. Charles's Profile.jpg|Charles's Profile. Goodbye Vincent.jpg C's Daily Routine 1.jpg|C's daily routine. C's Daily Routine 2.jpg|C's daily routine. C's Daily Routine 3.jpg|C's daily routine. DWB2n4IWsAA3yPB.jpg|Charles being a horrible liar as usual. DWLw7DZXkAE76Kw.jpg|Thank-you chocolates. Charles and Vincent 2.jpg Song Reference 2.jpg Tumblr p6eyz4evk01s3snaho2 1280.png|True Realm charm designs, drawn by etherane. Q84 and Charles.jpg The T-Word is Banned.jpg|A doodle by etherane about a problem with Twitter. Charles and Vincent 3.jpg Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Charles Praying.jpg|Quiet prayers to mute idols. True Realm AU Designs.jpg|Character designs for a Hello Charlotte AU Visual Novel. Q84 and Charles on Holiday 1.jpg|Q84 and Charles on holiday. Hello Charlotte Stickers 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Sticker Designs. Category:Images Category:Reference